


Teenage Rebellion for the Teenage Rebels

by MaddieBoBaddie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Masquerade Ball, Mild Language, Overprotective Dream, Post-L'Manberg-Dream SMP War, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), l'manberg, l'manburg, the minors just want to hang out, they're friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBoBaddie/pseuds/MaddieBoBaddie
Summary: Tommy just wanted to dance with his friend. Dream was being a bitch.Or, formal events are boring and the children just want to hang out with each other.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Drista
Comments: 8
Kudos: 342





	Teenage Rebellion for the Teenage Rebels

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t intentionally write one-shots just centered around Tommy and Dream's dynamic but I guess my brain just comes up with the best ideas for those characters.. Anyways I rewatched the Drista VOD and had a bout of inspiration and wrote this out in about an hour, enjoy.  
> ~There is NO shipping in this fic, get that outta here~

Tommy thought the idea of a masquerade ball was stupid. He didn’t want to spend his free evening parading around with a bunch of adults, making boring small talk, and dancing all formal like. Not to mention how stuffy he’d get behind his mask. But Wilbur told him he had to go, that it would be good to strengthen “diplomatic relations” if the whole cabinet attended Dream’s ball. There was no getting out of this one. 

Tubbo tried to make Tommy more accepting of his fate nonetheless, despite his friend’s annoyed mutterings he was quite excited himself. The two had finished up their duties early that day so Tubbo spent the free time making his mask. Wilbur forced Tommy to join, telling him, “ _ You can either make a mask with Tubbo or I can make one for you _ .” Tommy decided he would rather suck it up and do arts and crafts for the afternoon rather than chance whatever his president would make for him. 

“I’m done,” Tommy announced once he’d sloppily thrown paper mache over the frame of his mask. It was blank, nothing but a white semi circle with two eye holes. He held it up to his face, only the bottom of his nose and mouth could be seen from underneath it.

“There’s nothing on it Tommy!” Tubbo broke out of his concentrated state to look at the lazily made mask. 

“I’m going as a ghost,” Tommy declared, tossing it to the side. 

“At least put  _ something _ on it. You’ll just look like Dream if you don’t.” This made Tommy pause, reluctantly reaching over and grabbing a jar of red paint to smear across the creation. Tubbo went back to work painting yellow and black stripes on his.

“I’m not happy.” Tommy let out a humph as he declared his feelings. Tubbo chuckled. 

“It won’t be too bad. They’ll probably have free food. And maybe Drista will be there too, we can finally hang out again!” 

Tommy pondered Tubbo’s statement, coming around more to the idea of the ball. Ever since the revolution and subsequent emancipation of L’Manberg, Tommy and the others had been cut off from the few friends they still had in Dream SMP. One such friend was Dream’s younger sister, Drista, who was much cooler than her brother in Tommy’s eyes. She was actually fun to hang out with, and she didn’t mind the relentless teasing considering she threw it right back at him. She was perhaps the only person who could match Tommy’s chaotic nature, a dangerous but amusing dynamic. 

The prospect of being able to see her again for the first time in months was what eventually made Tommy compliant as he and the other members of L’Manberg made their way across the borders and into Dream SMP territory. He could put up with the stiff jacket and uppity politicians for one evening.

The dance hall was impressive in size and grandeur. Dream hadn’t spared any expenses; glass chandeliers hung about the large room, tables and tables of food and drink stretched along the back wall, and a full symphony was playing soft dance music. 

At the head of the room Dream sat tall, iconic white mask covering his entire face. George and Eret were off to Dream’s right, both still easily distinguishable behind their own face coverings. Tommy scowled at the traitor, cursing the crown that sat on top of his head. Eret seemed content where he was, satisfied even. Everyone from L’Manberg did their best not to give him any form of acknowledgement, one comment could very well start another fight right then and there. Wilbur had made sure to warn Tommy specifically against interacting with the traitor, so the teen instead moved his gaze past them to the uninterested girl to the left of Dream. Tommy wasn’t surprised to see that she was equally as unamused by the whole event, playing with her mask that looked similar to Dream’s.

The older members of L’Manberg scattered about the hall, either going to join the people dancing or to socialize with old and new allies. Tubbo and Tommy were left to their own devices, neither entirely sure what to do with themselves, but eventually they made their way to an empty space along the wall. The two boys leaned against the brick, surveying the scene before them. Formal events like this weren’t in either of their wheel houses, even if they had wanted to join in with the dancing they wouldn’t know how to ask someone to be their partner. Luckily they were fine just chatting with each other for the time being. 

Tommy watched Drista fidget in her seat, turning to Dream every few minutes to say something he couldn’t hear from thirty feet away. The girl was leaning her hand against her head, slumped over in her seat. Every now and then Dream would motion for her to sit up straight, but that only lasted for a few seconds before she returned to her poor posture. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at her. 

“I’m gonna go see what food they’ve got out, you want anything?” Tubbo asked him after a lull in conversation. Tommy shrugged. 

“I’m fine. I’ll guard our spot away from socializing with grown-ups,” he joked, Tubbo laughed and went off to get himself food. Now left alone, Tommy tried to catch Drista’s attention without going up and talking to her. He knew better than to approach her when Dream was only feet away. He only hoped she’d be able to recognize him from behind his mask. 

The song the band had been playing ended, the attendees gave polite applause as the next tune started up. This one was more upbeat and playful, one by one people began to fill the floor to start dancing again. Tommy saw Dream stand up and make his way into the crowd, finally giving Drista the chance to get out of the chair she’d been stuck in all evening. She hopped down from the raised pedestal, glancing around for someone familiar. Tommy looked to where Tubbo had gone, seeing he had been sidetracked and was now talking with someone he assumed to be Purpled from under the face covering. Tommy was on his own, so he decided it would be alright if he abandoned his position and went to chat with his old friend. It didn’t take long for her to spot the tall blonde standing awkwardly amongst the partygoers - Tommy was anything but subtle. 

“Why the hell are  _ you  _ here?” The voice made Tommy laugh, he slipped his red mask up onto his forehead.

“Because I’m the Vice President bitch,” he shot back. Drista rolled her eyes from behind the white mask, something Tommy couldn’t see but could sense nonetheless.

“Whatever, don’t get a big head child.” Tommy pursued his lips in annoyance, deciding not to give her the satisfaction of responding to the ‘child’ comment. 

“So how have things been in the good old SMP?” Tommy asked. Drista fidgeted with her dress, annoyed at the massive amounts of fabric enveloping her.

“Boring. Dream’s been all uptight ever since you guys became independent. Which reminds me, I’m actually very mad at you and Tubbo for ditching me, so I demand an apology.” 

Tommy laughed. “Not happening. You’re just jealous.”

“Yeah right. L’Manberg? Trash,” Drista teased. She took a step to the side, the bottom of her dress getting caught under her shoe and almost causing her to trip. “Oh my - I hate this thing.”

Tommy watched in amusement as she bunched up the skirt in frustration. He’d never actually seen her wear a dress, it was more than likely not her choice though. 

“Isn’t the point of this whole thing to make the two sides get along?” Tommy questioned. “That’s what Wilbur said at least.”

“I don’t know, maybe. Either that or Dream just wants to show off how rich he is,” she replied. The two watched the people on the dance floor for a moment, they were doing an upbeat dance that Tommy vaguely recognized. He had to admit, it did kind of look fun.

“Wanna dance?” Drista asked, as though reading his mind. He stuttered for a moment, looking to her outstretched hand hesitantly.

“I mean..” He contemplated how much of a fool he would look like out there, but decided he wouldn’t have many other chances to hang out with Drista after the event was over. “Yeah, why not?”

Tommy reached out to accept her invitation, but was stopped when another hand grabbed hers before he could. He looked over to the culprit, a moment of dread washing over him. 

“I’d love to dance,” Dream said in an overly cheerful voice, turning his sister away from her friend. “Oh, hi Tommy, didn’t see you there.”

Dream’s voice was dripping with mock ignorance, but it was clear he was purposefully steering his younger sibling aside from Tommy. He couldn’t see Dream’s face, but his body language was warning him to stay away from Drista. As she was led off she gave her brother an annoyed glare, the two joining in with the crowd of dancers. 

Tommy huffed out a sigh of annoyance. He should have known Dream would try and stop the two from hanging out together; ‘He was a bad influence on the impressionable girl’, or whatever bullshit Dream was spewing. If anything it was the other way around. 

Tommy slumped over to Tubbo as he watched Drista unenthusiastically dance alongside her brother. She occasionally caught Tommy’s eye, giving him a ‘please help me’ look. Tommy realized his plans of spending the evening with her were highly unlikely now.

“Guess who’s a bitch.” Tommy interrupted Tubbo and Purpled’s conversation, both of them turning to his surprise outburst. Tubbo followed Tommy’s line of sight, filling in the blanks.

“Is Dream not allowing you to speak with Drista?” He guessed. Tommy nodded. “Damn. That sucks.”

“Yeah, it does suck! I was gonna dance with her and he swoops in and just pulls her away. Bastard,” Tommy grumbled. The song ended, each set of partners bowing courteously to each other. 

“You reckon Dream would let me dance with her?” Tubbo only asked the question to make Tommy further aggravated, but decided to follow through with the query. As Dream and Drista walked back to the side of the floor, Tubbo went up and offered to dance with her next. Dream looked reluctant, but nodded his head in agreement before stepping aside. Tommy let out a choke of disbelief, Purpled laughed. As the two made their way back onto the floor Tommy could see both of them laughing in his direction. The teen pulled his mask back over his face and ignored the teasing.

Tommy could tell that Tubbo and Drista were having a conversation as they danced, occasionally glancing around the room. Tommy did as well, taking stock of where everyone was. Niki was dancing with Fundy, both of them recognizable by their similar fox masks. He could also see Sapnap talking with Karl over a plate of food, George and Bad standing close by. Wilbur was talking with Dream, both of them partially keeping an eye over the ball as they carried out conversation. Tommy had gotten so wrapped up in people watching that he was caught off guard when Tubbo came running over to grab his arm.

“Be subtle. Come on.” Tommy was very confused as his friend pulled him along the edge of the crowd, walking at a slightly increased pace as they neared an exit in the back of the hall. 

“Where are we going?” Tommy half whispered.

“Dream’s distracted, we’re meeting Drista out back while we have the chance.” Tommy broke into a smile at his two conniving friends, and followed anxiously as they slipped out the door in the most discreet way possible. He glanced behind him one last time, seeing that no one seemed to notice their stealthy escape. 

Drista was already waiting, leaning against the hedge-lined gate leading out of the garden. She lifted off her mask, tossing it to the side as she grinned. 

“Let’s go! There’s a really cool spot to climb where you can see basically everything,” She enthused, lifting her skirt and running in the direction of the aforementioned location.

“Are you gonna be able to do that in a dress?” Tubbo questioned as the boys hurried to catch up with her. She stopped only for a moment to turn and give her reply.

“Don’t underestimate me.”

The three knew it was only a matter of time until Dream or Wilbur realized the youngest of the party had disappeared, so they hightailed it to the lookout point Drista had told them about. It was definitely a climb, that wasn’t an exaggeration. By the time they made it to the top of the cliffside their formal clothes were covered in smudges of dirt, Tommy had lost a button from his jacket, and Drista’s dress had several tears in the skirt. None of that mattered to them though. The view from the top was very impressive. By that time the sun was dipping over the horizon, casting oranges and pinks over L’Manberg and the Dream SMP. 

The teenagers spent the alone time to goof around without the watchful eye of the adults. Rarely did any of them get the chance to just be kids, to talk into late hours of the night, to mess around and get dirty and scrape their knees. Sure, they’d grown up fast in order to navigate the world around them, but that didn’t mean they had to lose their youth. 

They realized they should start the journey back to the dance hall before the sun completely set, seeing as they hadn’t brought any form of light with them. The retreat down the cliffside was a bit uncoordinated, everyone tripping and almost losing footing as they raced each other to the bottom. Drista got to the ground first, after falling from an almost dangerous height. Tommy came next, Tubbo soon after. Tommy complained about cheating, Drista gave him a shove, and soon it was a free for all as they knocked each other around and ran through the empty streets of the SMP. It was like how things used to be, back before any wars or revolutions. 

The three could hear angry shouts from Dream and Wilbur - or more accurately, Dream and Wilbur could hear their roughhousing from a few blocks away as they searched for the runaways, and called after them in response. Upon hearing the disgruntled adults they ducked behind a building, giggling and shushing each other. Of course, they knew that they probably couldn’t escape whatever wrath was in store, but they figured they could delay it as long as possible.

“What if we go around them back to the ballroom, we can sneak back in as though we never left,” Drista suggested. Tubbo motioned to their ruined attire.

“I think they’d notice the dirt stains,” he mentioned.

“Details, details,” she waved him off and started off in the opposite direction of where she heard the yelling. The boys followed.

Maybe it was the hushed giggles and whispers that gave them away, but right as they were in sight of the garden Tommy felt a hand roughly pull him by the back of his jacket collar. He lurched as the person holding him slightly lifted him off the ground. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do Tommy!” Dream’s gruff voice was loud in his ear, he flinched away from it, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

“Let go of him Dream, he’s not the only guilty one here,” Wilbur’s voice was steady yet stern. The president pulled Tommy to his own side, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder.

“We just stepped out for some fresh air! We’ve been here the whole time,” Drista said, trying her best to convince her older brother of the lie. He wordlessly held up her mask, the one she’d disposed of right outside the garden.

“Mhm.” Dream was obviously not going to fall for anything, they were caught in the act. He turned to Tommy again, finger pointed rather close to his face. “Taking a young girl out in the middle of the night? What the hell were you thinking!”

“Lay off, it was my idea,” Drista defended. Tommy just shrugged and nodded as Dream gave frustrated glares between them. Wilbur realized he had to act as the mediator, trying his best to reconcile the clearly pissed off leader.

“Look, no one got hurt, they’re back in one piece, right? I’ll be sure my two get their own consequences -” Wilbur pulled Tubbo to his other side, “ - and we call it square.” 

Dream really wanted to be the one to dish out a punishment to Tommy, but he was well aware that his sister was likely telling the truth about it being her idea. He pushed her behind him, obstructing the view of her friends, and reluctantly agreed to Wilbur’s proposition.

“I’d suggest hard physical labor as a punishment,” there was a slight tease in his voice, tensions seeming to melt now that he knew his sister was safe. Tommy gave an exasperated look, Wilbur just chuckled. 

“I’ll take that into consideration,” he replied. “Now, I say this evening has come to a close. Thank you for the hospitality Dream.”

Tommy rolled his eyes as Wilbur turned them away from the siblings, muttering under his breath about how stupid they were. Before Dream could pull his sister back into the dancehall, she called out one final time.

“Don’t worry, L’Manberg’s walls aren’t that tall, I’ll climb over and visit you guys soon!”

“No you won’t.”

“Bye Tommy, bye Tubbo. Don’t get into too much trouble without me!” 


End file.
